Niterra
Niterra is a character in Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. She made her debut in the episode Interlude With a Vampire. She is played by Amy Miller-Rolle, who also plays Trakeena. Helping someone in dire straits After what seemed like an eternity, Alpha finally emerged from the lava, holding the Orb that had bound Niterra's realm to Lord Zedd's planet collection for ages. At last it was within her grasp. She would be able to free her people from Zedd's imprisonment. The enormous heat and pressure of the lava almost burned out Alpha's sensors. He cast about in the infernal pit, searching for the orb Niterra had sent him to locate. The little robot found it resting upon a small submerged pedestal beneath the molten depths. As soon as he clambered to the surface, she politely told him to hand over the Orb. Niterra had promised to return Alpha to Angel Grove once the orb had been retrieved. Taking her necklace in hand, she uttered a mystical incantation. A swirling portal opened around Alpha and he only had time for a solemn bow before he was swept into the gateway. Fulfilling her end of the bargain, she had sent Alpha back to Angel Grove in exchange for the Orb. Niterra stared into the Orb. It seethed with the power trapped within. She raised it above her head, and then smashed it to the floor. It shattered with an inhuman, soul-rending howl. Its horrible energy exploded away, and tore her consciousness from her. She awoke later for the first time on her native soil. About Niterra The unwinged Niterra is a vampiress who has to prey on the life of others in order to remain alive, except that she requires blood rather than souls or life energy, though in extreme cases she drains life energy when necessary. Rather than being evil, Niterra is depicted as being rather self-serving and morally neutral. She has a distinctly gothic appearance, and has long been on a quest to separate her own planet from Lord Zedd's control. Niterra spent a very long time trying to find a mysterious orb that bound her planet to Lord Zedd's iron rule before actually discovering its location. The orb, however, was inaccessible to her, submerged under molten lava. Fortunately for her, at one point she had spotted the Power Ranger known as Alpha 5 traveling across Zedd's conquered space. With his cybernetic body, he would be able to descend into the lava and come back with the orb, unharmed. But she realized she would need to offer the young robot something in exchange for his services. Seeing Iguanius as an easily exploitable fool, she presented him with a Kirehashi blade, and revealed to him the location of Zedd's encampment. After Iganius discovered the dead body of one of Zedd's warriors, he offered his services to Niterra, grateful for her apparent kindness. He pledged to serve her, and she commanded him to attack Alpha, describing him as an invader, and explaining he could be weakened by destroying his newly-installed arm console, which Niterra was aware the little robot used to travel between planets. Iganius did as instructed, and fled after being frightened away by one of Alpha's attacks. Niterra introduced herself to Alpha immediately after, apologized to him for destroying his arm console, and made her proposal: having the ability to traverse planets through the powers of her gemstone, she would send him home to Angel Grove, under the condition that he retrieve the orb for her. Although hesitant to trust her, Alpha accepted, having little choice. The two journeyed to the orb's location, a lava chamber. There, both parties held up their end of the bargain: Alpha descended into the lava and retrieved the orb, and Niterra said goodbye, hugged, and sent the little robot home. With the orb in her hands, her plans had come to a successful conclusion. She then smashed it into pieces on the floor, separating her planet from Zedd's control at last. The ordeal knocked her unconscious, but when she awoke, she was home. She then made it her mission to protect the planet's fragile stability. Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Vampires